1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wire harness including plural wires and a connector with a housing for holding end portions of the plural wires, and a method of manufacturing the wire harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional wire harness provided with plural wires and a connecter provided at end portions of the plural wires, a gap between a housing of the connector and the wires is air-tightly sealed in order to prevent failure which is caused by moisture, etc., entering inside the connector (see, e.g., JP-A-2001-345143 and JP-A-2000-353566).
In the connector described in JP-A-2001-345143, plural insertion holes for inserting the respective plural wires are formed on a housing and rubber plugs fitted to the respective wires are inserted into the insertion holes to seal between the wires and the insertion holes.
However, in the connector having such a structure, the rubber plugs and a thick portion of the housing for partitioning the insertion holes are interposed between the adjacent wires and narrowing intervals between the adjacent wires is thus limited, which hinders downsizing/weight reduction of the connector.
On the other hand, in a waterproof structure a connector described in JP-A-2000-353566, a wire lead-out portion which is formed of resin and provided on a connector is heat-welded to a resin coating of a wire by ultrasonic vibration to ensure waterproof properties. This waterproof structure facilitates downsizing/weight reduction of the connector as compared to the structure of the connector described in JP-A-2001-345143 since a sealing member such as rubber plug is not used.